


Movie (Date?)

by wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal



Series: Ficlets [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Background Byler and Elmax, Dustin is "straight", Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal/pseuds/wandering_soul_with_a_writing_goal
Summary: “Could we… Is this…”Come on, pull yourself together.“A date?” Dustin squeezed his eyes shut.Why did I say that why did I say that--“Do you want it to be?”ORDustin and Lucas are basically on a triple date with Byler and Elmax, but Dustin overanalzyses his feelings.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair
Series: Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Movie (Date?)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by im-not-a-joke on tumblr for my 100 Follower Partay!
> 
> Prompt: Write a little Henclair thing!
> 
> This is the first time I've written Henclair, so feedback is much appreciated!

Six teens moved through an empty hall in the movie theatre, laughing loudly. It was midday, so of course there was no one there. People had better things to do in the middle of summer.

Dustin watched his friends. Max and El were holding hands and skipping through the hall, while Mike was ranting loudly about something as Will stared lovingly at him. Lucas stood next to Dustin, but he was trying not to glance at him too often. Don’t want to make him think… 

El did the thing where she unintentionally said something hilarious, and everyone burst into laughter. Everyone except for Dustin, that is.

Dustin didn’t know why he was feeling so… off. Usually he always had energy to chime in on the Party’s (sometimes ridiculous) conversations. But today, he just felt deflated. The scientist inside of him craved answers, but some careful analysis showed that this wasn’t  _ logical. _

He felt Lucas looking his way and ignored the warm feeling and the butterflies. Because that was  _ definitely  _ not logical.

“Hey,” Lucas said, soft enough so that the others couldn’t hear.

Well goddammit Lucas. (Dustin’s logic was that he could ignore Lucas unless he  _ talked _ to Dustin. And since he  _ talked _ to Dustin, Dustin would have to face things without the security and stability of logic.)

“You okay?” Lucas continued. Dustin looked at him for a split second before looking at the floor. Because the goddamn warmth was back. (And the butterflies. Lots of those, too.)

“Uh, yeah,” Dustin lied, trying to be reassuring. But he wasn’t exactly a  _ good _ liar. He just hoped it  _ might _ fool Lucas.

“Come on, you can talk to me. What’s up?” Dustin tried not to focus too much on the fact that Lucas had stopped saying “man” and “dude” in their conversations. It didn’t mean anything… probably.

“Well…” he looked back up at Lucas, who’s face was nothing but supportive. And the butterflies seemed to multiply by a hundred, and the heat on Dustin’s face seemed close to 99 degrees (Fahrenheit. For 99 degrees Celsius, he’d have to be kissed or something. But not by Lucas. Of course not.)

Dustin pushed away the weird feelings and the thoughts that should  _ not _ be happening in his brain right now. “Uh, I guess I just kinda feel like a third wheel,” he said, gesturing vaguely at the two couples. That part wasn’t a lie. He  _ did _ feel like a third wheel. But he knew that wasn’t the full extent of the issue.

Lucas nodded in agreement. “Me too. This is supposed to be a  _ friends _ hangout, not some sort of weird  _ triple date _ .”

Dustin’s heart did a backflip.

_ Triple date? _

Lucas coughed, and Dustin avoided looking at him. “I mean…” He couldn’t see, but from the sound of Lucas’s voice, he was… nervous. Or just suffering from an asthma attack.

_ You idiot. He doesn’t even have asthma. _

Oh god. Dustin was panicking.

_ No, I’m not supposed to like him like that! We’re supposed to be the straight ones… _

But Dustin wasn’t straight. He wasn’t gay, but he wasn’t straight either. And Dustin just really,  _ really _ wanted a logical explanation for  _ that _ , but… 

Well, there was a situation at hand. Dustin had to respond.

“Could we…  _ Is _ this…”  _ Come on, pull yourself together.  _ “A date?” Dustin squeezed his eyes shut.  _ Why did I say that why did I say that-- _

“Do you want it to be?”

Dustin opened his eyes and looked at Lucas. Who was fidgeting.  _ Sign of being nervous. _

Dustin nodded before he could stop himself. “Yes.”  _ Shit. _ He covered his mouth with his hand. But it was too late. The words were out and Lucas would hate that he was the only straight friend now and--

Lucas smiled and held out his hand.

_ Could this mean…  _

Dustin grabbed it before it disappeared into thin air. Because this  _ had _ to be a dream.

But he looked into Lucas’s eyes, finally able to stare at him without overthinking, and realized that it wasn’t. If it was a dream, his heart wouldn’t be pounding out of his chest right now.

This was real, at least for today. It was just logical.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading!! talk to me on tumblr-- I'm strangerthingsiscool on tumblr!!


End file.
